Sí a ti te hace feliz
by Giny Scully
Summary: Huddy - Somos victimas de nuestro pasado y Lisa Cuddy quiere ser mama. Gregory House no siempre gana y hay veces que es bueno que se lo recuerden. Dos fanfic en uno, un Michigan y un post Lucky Thirteen.


**Disclainer:** "Sí a ti te hace feliz" es un fanfic basado en la serie House M.D. Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** "Sí a ti te hace feliz" es la unión de dos drabbles. El primero nos lleva al pasado y lo podemos considerar una historia anterior a "Deberías", otros fanfic mío de House que encontraras en esta misma página. Así que si algo se os queda colgado os recomiendo que lo leáis, si no lo habéis leído ya, porque aunque son fanfic independientes y demás cuentan la historia que yo creo que House y Cuddy pudieron tener en el pasado. La segunda parte de este fic, es un drabble que se desarrolla al día siguiente de la famosa escena compartida por House, Cuddy y Wilson en el 5x05 Lucky Thirteen. Así que tiene spoilers, si no vais al ritmo USA, pero vamos… no creo que a estas alturas os vaya a sorprender el spoiler, ni nada que podáis leer en este fanfic.

**Tipo:** Huddy. Para todos los públicos. Michigan al principio, por si sois anti spoilers eso podéis leerlo y post Lucky Thirteen al final.

**Escrito en octubre de 2008.**

**Sí a ti te hace feliz…**

**Octubre de 1982.**

**Michigan.**

- Parece mentira que seas tan negado…

La mirada que Greg la dedico estaba destinada a que la joven dejara de reírse y se la congelara el sarcasmo, pero tras más de medio año saliendo juntos, lo único que consiguió de Lisa fue una sonora carcajada.

Aquel día la feria estaba a rebosar. Era día de fiesta en la Universidad y medio campus estaba comiendo algodón de azúcar, mientras él luchaba sin éxito contra unos dardos maléficos y unos globitos de colores.

- Están trucados- dijo defendiéndose mientras levantaba un darlo.

- Sí, sí… lo que tú digas, pero que sepas que si no me consigues esa ranita vas a ser el hazmerreír de toda tu hermandad hasta que te gradúes.

Greg tiró enfurruñado y enfadado con su torpeza el último dardo de la décima partida, que fue a dar al peluche que estaba cerca de los globos. Gracias a Dios, la ranita no se quejo.

- Que sepas que como no te calles haré que tu vida sea un infierno… para siempre.

Lisa volvió a reír ante la cara de frustración de House. Mientras pagaba otra partida y recogía los dardos…

- No me asustas – dijo Lisa divertida mientras tiraba el primer dardo, que hacía explotar sin problema un globo rojo-. No veo ningún motivo por el cual… - parecía estar pensando mientras un segundo dardo certero reventaba un globito azul- el insigne y futuro rey de la medicina Gregory House – y en ese mismo momento un globo naranja murió- iba a molestarse el resto de su brillante vida en hacer de mi insustancial existencia – y entonces fue cuando puso su mejor cara de ángel- un infierno.

- Tú tranquila, que ya encontrare alguna razón.

Lisa seguía sonriendo divertida mientras indicaba al dueño de la caseta que quería la ranita de peluche que House había casi matada un momento antes.

- Los dardos estaban trucados – dijo House con seriedad.

- ¿¡Y!? Esto es una feria, se da por supuesto. Deberías de haber contado con el factor humano… y haber calculado la desviación típica – otra sonrisa traviesa salió de los labios de Lisa-. Eres un genio, ¿no?

Los ojos de House se quedaron en blanco mientras Lisa recogía su premio…

- Empollona.

- Toma – dijo Lisa mientras tras sobar un poco la ranita se la pasaba a House-, para que recuerdes que una vez, alguien te ganó.

**Octubre de 2008.**

**New Jersey.**

Cuando tenía 6 años Lisa Cuddy decidió que si alguna vez tenía un hijo pintaría la habitación de aquel color. Mientras daba fuerte con el rodillo, recordó aquel detalle insustancial escondido en algún lugar de su memoria a largo plazo. También recordó que cuando tenía 6 años pensaba que Tommy Johnson la ayudaría a pintar la habitación, amó a Tommy hasta que el chaval se mudo a Arizona cuando destinaron allí a su padre, fue una ruptura realmente dolorosa para vivirla con 12 años.

En la secundaria James Clark, era su opción para pintar la habitación… su primer amor con mayúsculas, su primer… todo. La Universidad, la distancia y más adelante Gregory House… hizo que durante años se olvidara del chico pelirrojo de grandes ojos azules que la había prometido la eternidad.

Durante la universidad Gregory House y ella tuvieron la oportunidad de pintar de ese color la habitación de su futuro vástago, pero no lo hicieron, y menos mal porque la realidad se impuso quitándoles de golpe lo que les quedaba de inocencia. Convirtiéndoles en lo que hoy eran.

Enterrar el pasado era desde luego algo que no funcionaba. Aceptarlo, la permitió seguir adelante… pero no estaba segura de que Greg hubiera cumplido su parte.

_Deberíamos de dejar de hacernos esto…_

Recordaba la cara de… de no sabía exactamente qué había puesto House la tarde pasada cuando se enteró de que iba a adoptar y de que él se había quedado fuera de la ecuación. Lisa estaba convencida de que le había sentado a cuerno quemado que la noticia le pillara desprevenido… que se hubiera quedado irremediablemente sin replica. Que hubiera tenido tanto cuidado en ocultárselo.

No quería a House en aquello.

Su momento se había escapado de las manos, su historia tenía demasiado bagaje en común por mucho que intentaran olvidarlo y House era un egoísta que nunca entendería porque ella necesitaba algo más en su vida… algo más a parte de a él. Al igual que no entendió que Wilson y Amber fueran el uno para el otro, que se amaran con devoción absurda, y que seguramente Wilson tardaría mucho en recuperarse de su muerte. A veces dudaba de que House fuera capaz de amar de nuevo. De amar de verdad… tal vez Stacy se llevó, la primera vez que se fue de su vida, lo poco de humanidad que ya de por sí quedaba en él.

Era un egocéntrico profesional.

Aún sentía la humedad en su piel, el agua juntándose con sus lágrimas, el dolor de aquella pequeña niña enferma… sus palabras de desprecio.

_Serías una madre horrible…_

En ese justo momento House cruzó la línea invisible que hizo que a Cuddy se le rompiera algo dentro de su alma, la línea por la cual no dejaría de sentir por él lo que irremediablemente sentía, porque eso no dependía de ella, lo que la hizo estar dos días sentada junto a su cama hasta que despertó, lo que la hizo drogarle para que hiciera las paces con Wilson y con sus padres, pero nunca más ella sería parte de la apuesta, su vida era su vida y Gregory House estaba vetada en ella.

Le daba lo mismo su opinión o su falta de ella.

Nunca más.

Adoptaría a esa niña porque lo deseaba más que a nada y viviría su vida como había decidido bastante tiempo atrás llevarla… sin House.

Tan centrada como estaba en pintar y con sus pensamientos tan sentidos a flor de piel, apenas se percató de que estaban llamando al timbre con insistencia. Cuando llego a la puerta ya no había nadie al otro lado, sólo un pequeño paquete apoyado en el suelo… sin pensarlo excesivamente se agachó y cogió la caja, la abrió con cuidado consciente de que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia… pero segura de que nada malo podría venir de ella.

Tenía un aire lejanamente familiar, la forma de llamar al timbre también.

Dentro de la caja había una ranita de peluche verde y una nota sin firmar.

_Si a ti te hace feliz, yo habré perdido… _

_Suerte._

FIN

Y ahora, si os ha gustado dejarme un review y si no os ha gustado también.

Si no lo hacéis una ranita de peluche verde se pondrá muy triste y yo también.


End file.
